Cooties
by NEKO-A-GO-GO
Summary: This is an idea I had, just an idea! I couldn't do my homework until I got this plot bunny out! Basically this is a journal entry from Vanellope during the cooty war...yeah, I'm weird. Please read and review...and don't be too mean, thank you :) if people like it, I'll continue...if not, well I tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just an idea i thought up. if i find people like it, I'll try to continue, but if not, I'll just stop. Suggestion are very welcome! First let me kind of explain! When I was little I actually was afraid of cooties (until I got my cooties shot!) and I think in a hyper kid fill world like ****_Sugar Rush, _****cooties would be a serious disease that would cause panic and even a war! This is a excerpt from Vanellope's journal during the war when it's at a very crucial place. So with out further ado, here's my story **

**Cooties**

Time: 21:00 hrs  
Location: the powered sugar caped mountains  
Date: unknown  
It's cold here up in the mountains. So much colder than any of us thought...it's a good thing we have Snowana and Adorablezze on our side, without them we would have been Popsicles long ago. We've been here to long, waiting and watching. We should strike, but I'm too afraid of losing another one of my men. My cowardice allowed the boys to trap us in this mod forsaken mountain, but that won't last for long. Many of the team are getting antsy, Crumbilina has just about gone off the deep, but the one I'm most worried about is Taffyta. She lost her two best friends to this war, she's got nothing left. I blame myself, If only I'd been more careful! The cooties would have never spread and this stupid war would have never happened! We would be in the mountains, cold, hungry, and afraid. It's times like these where I really miss the sarge, she could easily win this war. If only I could get a message to her... but we've already tried that...that's how we lost poor Candlehead. She was so brave! She volunteered without hesitation to go through seltzer springs, the one place the boys hadn't infected, and take a message to sergeant Calhoun. I still don't know how they knew, but when we radioed Candlehead to check in she said everything was "Lollipops and gumdrops around here" then she heard something and screamed! The radio was distorted and we never reestablished contact. Minty Zaki, Taffyta, and Jubileena left on a search and recuse, but found nothing but Candlehead's candle. Taffyta didn't talk for a while after that. I didn't feel our original location, the palace, was safe anymore and wanted to move us to the Diet cola mentos volcano. We were discovered in route though, and had to take refuge in the mountains instead. We've been here ever since...All because of the cooties disease. I have to go now, Taffyta is requesting an audience .  
Vanellope von Scheewtz, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter," Vanellope said as she put her journal away in the makeshift desk made of crates.

Taffyta Muttonfudge entered the office. Out of everyone, the cootie war effected her the most. She lost so much; her two best friends and her crush in one fail swoop. She hadn't talked since the disappearance of Candlehead.

"Yes Taffyta, what is it?" Vanellope asked softly.

"I...I would like to ask permission to-to go on another reconnaissance mission, sir," Taffyta managed to choke out, not meeting Vanellope's gaze.

"I'm sorry Taffyta, the boys migration patterns are too erratic and unpredictable for us to pin point a safe place for recon, permission denied," Vanellope said, getting up to pour herself a glass of root beer from the near by mini fridge.

Taffyta said nothing as she left the office, closing the door with an inaudible click. Vanellope felt terrible. Taffyta just wanted to do something useful. She felt so helpless when Candlehead was taken, and the boys minds were so far gone from fever there was no chance at negotiation for her freedom. Vanellope wasn't even sure if they had Candlehead, but who else-

"Madame president! Madame president! Come quick!" Jubileena yelled, busting through the door without permission.

"What's wrong? Was there a breech?" Vanellope said, her hand poised to pour another cup of root beer.

"No, Taffyta went rogue! She commandeered one of the modified carts and drove off!" Jubileena wailed, practically  
pulling her pigtails.

Vanellope crushed the paper cup in her little fist and brushed past Jubileena with the half empty root beer bottle in her other hand.

"Madame president, where are you going? What are you gonna do?" Jubileena asked nervously, chasing after the president, who took a long swig of root beer before answering.

"What I have to...I'm going after Taffyta!"


	3. Chapter 3

Time:21:45  
Location: my office in the sugar caped mountains  
Date:still unknown

Everyone has a role in this war, a special part they play. Minty Zaki's role just happened to be weaponry and transportation. Her resourcefulness and knowledge of the disease was what made her perfect for the job. You see the thing about cooties is it isn't like a regular cold, no it's much worse. You don't look sick, and in your mind you don't feel sick, but your running a temperature of like a gazillion and you go coo coo for coco puffs! Well not really, you just have terrible hallucinations due to the fever. You can't think straight and you have fantasies of the object of your affections, or at least that's what Minty told me. The cootie victims can also become very hostile or affectionate depending on the situation. The other thing about cooties is that you don't just get better from it. The only way to get a cootie victim back to normal is by cooling them down and that doesn't last forever. The cooties are a thinking virus, they don't want the victim to get better so they stay away from cold and go to places where it can flourish. There was a permanent cure, even a vaccine against cooties, but no one remembers it now. Some say that beard papa knows it, but we haven't seen him since that fateful Saturday even when mr. Litwak decided to close early and the cootie epidemic began. Before Crumbelina went bonkers, she'd estimated that a quarter of the population had been infected. Being infected didn't always meant you went crazy, some were stronger than the disease and those few volunteered for testing. We had our first experimental vaccine ready to test, but I wasn't going to send any of my men out there. Unfortunately, Crumbelina jumped the gun. She took some vaccine and went out to challenge Gloyd! His cooties were at their most advanced stage, he's practically a wild animal! Needless to say he got agitated by her presence and bit her! Crumbelina is now deep in the heart if the mountain where it's the coldest. We have to make sure she's cold enough so the cooties won't affected her, but warm enough so she won't turn into a freeze pop. If she isn't chattering her teeth, she's speaking some incoherent dribble. Her cooties haven't advance enough to where they could think though, and that's good. What Crumbelina did was stupid, but what Taffyta's doing is just insane...I still can't blame her though...if I'd lost Ralph I'd probably have done the same thing she did.

Vanellope von Scheewtz, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanellope climbed down the ice latter into the underground garage carefully. Her normal attire was traded out for a special racing jacket, pants, and boots specially made for fighting cooties. They couldn't be punctured by teeth, yet they could breath and keep her cool. In the garage was what was left of the team. Minty Zaki was going over a list with Adorableeze who was packing a bag. Snowana was comforting Jubileena, who feared for their president's safety and was close to tears. No one seemed aware she had arrived.

"Is everything ready? We don't have much time," Vanellope said curtly as she stepped forward.

"Don't go Vanellope! Don't do this," Jubileena, the ever dramatic, wailed into Snowana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bing Bing, that's not an option. Zaki, is everything ready?" Vanellope asked again as she went over to comfort Jubileena.

"Yes, just about. We're just debating on wether it's a good idea for you to go out in the POCK-E 3, it's still very experimental..." Minty replied with a furrowed brow as she went over her list.

"I'm not afraid of a few modification to my cart," Vanellope said rolling her eyes.

"You should be," Snowana said quietly, as she patted Jubileena's shoulder.

"What you talking 'bout Rainbeau?"

"What Snowana means is that we didn't just make a few modifications, we made a whole new cart!" Adorableeze said jubilantly, her happy spirit never damping in the worst of circumstance.

"Adorableeze is correct. We took parts from Candlehead's cart and my own to make this new super cart based on a design made by...Swizzle," Minty said, sniffling toward the end.

Swizzle was her best friend. He'd been with the team in the beginning, but do to complications he had been infected.

"If the Swizz made it, it has to be good," Vanellope said making Zaki smile a thin smile.

"Well the Swizz didn't make it, we did and we had to improvise on a lot of stuff," Snowana said truthfully.

"We couldn't even put a syrup tank in," Jubileena said as she blew her nose.

"If this thing doesn't run on syrup, then what does it run on? Sugar and dreams?" Vanellope deadpaned, putting a hand on her hip.

"That would be cool...but no, it runs on aqua carbonica," Adorableeze informed smartly.

"Aqua carbo-what now?"

"Aqua carbonica, seltzer water. After the search and rescue I brought some back thinking it could be of use. Since we can't get to the candy cane forest for the sap to make the syrup, I've converted a syrup tank to use seltzer. It's actually a more efficient fuel than syrup, it's cleaner too and-" Minty was cut off by Snowana.

"It's also more dangerous. The pressure from the bubbles make the engine more likely to combust. If the cart is jolted to much, then kaboom boom no more cart," Snowana said sassily.

"It can also fly!" Adorableeze said quickly.

"Whoa seriously?!" Vanellope squealed excitedly.

"In theory the POCK-E 3 could become airborne, but you'd need high amounts of seltzer and we don't have that much," Minty confirmed.

"This thing sounds awesome! Where is it?" Vanellope ask, her code glitching from her excitement.

Minty Zaki smiled and pressed a button on the wall. The floor in the middle of the garage opened up and the POCK-E 3 rose from it. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. Instead of the normal open roof, a dome roof was place over the drivers seat to ensure safety. It had larger wheels in the back than in the front, giving it more speed and an awesome look. It was shiny blue chrome all over, complete with spinning rims! Yeah it was sweet...

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! This thing is amazing!" Vanellope yelled in excitement running over to touch it.

"You haven't seen anything yet, hop in!" Adorableeze said, opening the roof and motioning for Vanellope to get in.

Vanellope got inside. She instantly loved the feel of the wheels grip and the comfort of the seat. Jubileena handed her a helmet, and gave her a hug. Snowana bumped fist with her and Adorableeze gave her the back pack she packed. Minty Zaki stepped forward with the key, but before Vanellope could snatch it, she pulled it away.

"The POCK-E 3 drives smoother than any cart ever made. It's equipped with freeze rays, snowball guns, and icy grenades. It has a tracking system that will let us know where you are, and let you know where Taffyta is. The last place her cart went was to the springs, she's probably looking for Candlehead...that's all we know, and that's all we can do," Minty said, tossing Vanellope the key.

"Thanks Minty, you're in charge while I'm gone. I'll keep you all posted through radio message, and I'll bring Taffyta back," Vanellope said, putting her helmet on and starting the cart.

"We know you will," Minty said backing up from the cart.

She, Snowana, Adorableeze, and Jubileena stood to the side, giving Vanellope a final salute before she sped off leaving a trail of seltzer bubbles in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Time: 22:10  
Location: Seltzer springs waterfall  
Date: still unknown  
Taffyta's cart isn't showing up on the radar anymore, and I don't think I need to explain how bad that is. I've contacted Minty and  
the team, they haven't had any contact with her. She was last detected in the deeper part of the jungle around the springs; somewhere in the heart. The only thing left to do is to look around the area for any sign of Taffyta.  
Vanellope von Schweetz, signing off.

* * *

_Dear Ralph,  
How you doing stink brain? If you're reading this, then I got infected, buy don't you go crying about it. I want you to be strong for me and protect the rest of the racers. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I have to go. You're my hero Ralphy, and I love you.  
love,  
Vanellope _


	6. Chapter 6

The jungle surrounding the Seltzer springs was humid and sticky with dense and wild vegetation all over. It wasn't easy to maneuver through, but Vanellope was able to get to the heart of the jungle in two hours time. There she found Taffyta's cart. The dome roof was cracked and her helmet was discarded to side. This wasn't good. Vanellope approached the cart cautiously with her snowball gun poised to shoot.  
As she got closer she looked inside of the cart to see that a rock was what cracked the dome and said rock was still lodged in it. Other than the cart and helmet, there was no sign of Taffyta.

"Minty Z, Minty Z do you read me, over," Vanellope said into her wrist communicator.

"Yes cheif, I read you loud and clear. Have you found any sign if Taffyta? Over," Minty replied calmly.

"Yeah, her cart and helmet are here, but the cart has taken some damage. The tank is half full and the wheels aren't flat so I don't see a real reason for her to abandon the cart...other than she was forced too. Over."

"Maybe she found more evidence of Candlehead's whereabouts? Over."

"Yeah maybe...I might look some more, but you can expect me back at the base at 0:00 hours, over."

"Be safe chief, don't do anything stupid, over," Minty said and the signal cut off.  
There was nothing left to look for really. With a dejected kick of the cart, Vanellope began to turn to go when something very large and very hard hit her in the back of the head. Her helmet and gun went flying, her vision became blurry, but before she completely blacked out she was able to see her attacker and she said

"Rancis..." then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank all of you for the reviews! You've all been so nice! Thank you! I just want to warn you guys that Rancis is kinda creepy in this...0_o**

Vanellope eyes fluttered open, she saw nothing but darkness. She tried to move but her hand and feet were bound to a wall or something. As she struggled to get free she heard a low and menacing chuckle.

"Don't struggle my sweet, you'll hurt yourself and we wouldn't want that," the same voice that the chuckle came from said.

"Who's there?" Vanellope asked frantically.

"Here, I'll show you."

Vanellope's vision was restored as the blindfold was removed. She could now clearly see she was in the diet cola mentos volcano, except it didn't look like how she left it. It looked like some kind of evil lair for a billionaire villain and speaking of villain, Rancis didn't look the same either. His normally tame hair had become rather messy and looked like he had devils horns on both sides of his head. His normal entire was darker, almost black, and ripped. He wore a regal orange cape and a golden crown on his head.

"Rancis...what are you wearing dude?" Vanellope said, stifling a giggle.

"Do you like it? I think it gives me a little extra something," Ranics said as he spun around and modeled it for her.

"Oh it's something alright..." Vanellope replied sweetly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I glad you like it! After all, I did it for you," Rancis said with a blush and smile as he went over to the nearby table and came back with two glasses and a carton of chocolate milk.

"For me? But Rancis, why? You looked fine before."

"Oh my darling Vanellope, your kindness truly knows no bounds! I will admit I wasn't exactly shabby before, but I wasn't good enough for you...so I made myself better!"

"Aw butterfingers what are you talking about? You shouldn't change yourself for me or anybody else! I'm flattered that you'd do that for me, but I liked the old, sweet Rancis," Vanellope said sincerely as Rancis poured her a glass of milk and freed her left hand, placing the glass in it.

"I know Vanellope. You liked me so much that you helped me win a race when no one else cared. You liked me so much that you brought me into your private little world after the race and showed me places in Sugar Rush that I'd never been and Ralph had yet to see. You liked me so much...that you gave me a kiss in a candy cane tree...and I liked you so much, I wanted to become better for you. I wanted to win more races and be more than just Rancis. You, the benevolent ruler of Sugar Rush, deserve so much more...especially after all those years of abuse—"

"Rancis I'm over that! You guys's memory was locked up, you couldn't remember who I was an-"

"That is still no excuse for how cruel we were to you! Not allowing you to race was one thing, but leaving you out in the cold all alone and going out of our way to hurt you...Vanellope we were monsters to you. I wish you hadn't been joking about the execution, because every last one of us deserved it," Rancis said, throwing his glass of milk to the floor with a crash and crying soon afterward.

"Oh Fluggerbutter don't cry, excuse the cliche, but there's no use crying over spilled milk," Vanellope said sweetly making Rancis giggle.

"Oh Vanellope, you always know what to say to make things better," Rancis said, wiping his face and going over to hug her.

"Rancis, Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not, ask me anything!"

"Why do you have me shackled to a wall?"

"Oh that's because I don't want you to get hurt when I execute my evil plan!"

"Oh...wait, what?! What do you mean your evil plan?!"

"Don't fret sweet Vanellope, I'll tell you everything soon, but I have an appointment I must attend and must, until then my minions will keep you entertained. Oh minions!" Rancis whistled and three red jelly beans came marching out.

"Rancis wait! What's going on?! Rancis!"

Rancis left blowing Vanellope a kiss as she struggled against the chains and his jellybean minions guarded her.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanellope was tired. She'd stopped struggling to get free and just sort of hung there limp. The jellybeans were tired too, and two of them had fallen asleep leaving only the smallest standing. His name was Goober.  
He was more concerned about Vanellope's well being than the other two, who were just concerned with keeping her there until their master returned.

"Does master's princess want a snack? Goober think you want a snack," Goober said, looking up at Vanellope.  
She didn't answer.

"Goober can get you lemonade and pretzels, or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, or cheese cake balls or what ever the princess wants," Goober said coming closer to Vanellope.

"I want to come down from here," Vanellope said quietly.

"Then why doesn't princess use her magical powers to come down?"

"Magical powers?"

"Yes, yes! Whenever master speaks of his princess he always said she had a special power!"

"Wait...so you're saying these chains aren't glitch-prof?"

"Goober doesn't think so."

Vanellope focused on her power and glitched herself down in front of Goober who became startled.

"Wow, you really do have magical powers princess!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me Goober. Hey, could I get those snacks now?" Vanellope said sweetly.

"Of course! Right away princess," Goober said as he scurried off some place to get her something to eat.

As soon as he was out of sight she glitched herself out of the volcano. She kept glitching until she was a very good ways away and just when she was about to glitched again, an electric sound filled the air and a cold chill hit her spine, spreading through out her body. She couldn't move, she was frozen. She couldn't even say anything as the team along with Taffyta, who was frozen like her, took her away.

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say sorry for not updating yesterday and the next update probably won't be until Friday cuz I'm back in school and have homework! This story will be finished though, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for being late! I rewrote this thing FIVE times, but I think it's pretty good.**

Her head hurt, and her fingers were numb. The cold seemed to never leave her body and Vanellope couldn't even ask the team why they were doing this to this to her. She soon became very tired and fell asleep.

* * *

"Vanellope, Vanellope wake up," Minty Zaki said, shaking her awake.

Vanellope's eyes fluttered open, and Minty let out a sigh of relief. Vanellope was in a hospital bed surrounded by the team and they all looked just as relived as Minty. She began to sit up only to lie right back down from her head hurting.

"Ow my head! Oh fudge," Vanellope moaned as she put her hands on her head as if to stop the throbbing.

"Sorry chief, the brain freeze is gonna take a little longer to wear off," Minty said apologetically.

"Oh yeah, why'd you guys freeze me any way?"

"We were afraid you and Taffyta might be infected," Jubileena said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue, she'd gotten emotional again.

"Oh...wait you guys found Taffyta?!"

"Yes, she woke up a little before you. She felt good enough to get up, she's in the kitchen drinking coco...chief she's got some info that you have to hear...but don't rush her, she's pretty shaken," Minty said solemnly.

"I would be too if I'd just tangled with Gloyd—" Snowana said.

"She messed with Gloyd?! How crazy can you get?! Ow," Vanellope yelled until her head began to hurt again.

"Not only did she mess with him, she caught him!" Adorabeezle announced proudly.

"...What?"

"She caught Gloyd, when she stole the cart she also took the experimental deep freeze ray. She ran into Gloyd and boom, he's a freeze pop!" Snowana sniggered.

"Whoa...can I see?" Vanellope said as she slowly sat up again, her head not aching as much.

"Sure," Minty said.

Vanellope got out of bed and followed Minty all the way down to the heart of the mountain where there was a big arctic cave. The cave was beautiful, but very cold. Vanellope shivered, her light cootie suit doing nothing to protect her from the cold. Minty led her deep in the cave to a special chamber with a bolted bulletproof door. Minty placed her hand on the ID scanning key pad and the door opened. She went inside followed by Vanellope and clapped her hands, turning on the lights.  
In the middle of the room was Glody, frozen in a block of ice. He'd obviously been about to attack Taffyta when he froze as he was poised to pounce. The look in his eyes was purely wild. He even wore a loincloth.

"Whoa, the cooties totally turned Gloyd into a caveman!" Vanellope said, walking around the block of ice, examining it.

"Yes...I have a theory about this that I've been working on," Minty mused, examining with her.

"Do tell."

"Gloyd has always been rather wild with his pranks and such. He was annoying, but nothing to be afraid of. I think the cooties made him dangerous by strengthening his wild side to make him an animal!"

"So you think cooties take a personality trait that could potentially be dangerous and unlock that potential?"

"Precisely, I think with Taffyta her competitive spirit would be turned into utter ruthlessness with the cooties insider her, and Crumbilina's dirty tricks on the track would turn into dastardly plans of evil if we hadn't stabilized her," Minty said confidently.

"Wow, what do you think it would do to Rancis?" Vanellope said slowly and carefully.

"Hmm actually I think I'd be most afraid of Rancis. The dudes pretty nice, but he's also wicked smart. He'd probably turn into an evil genius with minions and stuff, maybe a creepy obsession that drives him. Why do you ask?"

Before Vanellope could answer a large siren went off. There's been a breech in the base...

**again sorry for the lateness, I started this thing over winter break and now that I'm back in school it's gonna be harder to update, but I will finish!**


	10. Help!

Aaaaaaah! Writer's block! Sweet baby g! Ok guys, I have kind of an idea what I want to happen next, just not sure how to start it! So you guys can help me out! Tell me what you want to happen, you don't have to be super specific and I appreciate all ideas! After I get your ideas together, I'll try to have the next chapter up no later than Tuesday! Thanks guys!  
NEKO out!


End file.
